<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine on the street at the parade but you would rather be in the dark ages by fazcinatingreads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130333">Sunshine on the street at the parade but you would rather be in the dark ages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads'>fazcinatingreads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Australian Rules Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Australia, Cheese, Crossword Puzzles, Football, Fun, Gen, Pack Meetings, Restaurants, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Teamwork, Water</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the future captain coach of the Collingwood Football Club, Taylor Adams gathers his teammates together to discuss the important issues at their club.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunshine on the street at the parade but you would rather be in the dark ages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>trigger warning: racism issues are discussed and it's hard for me to comment on all that (as a white person) because I know very little. i'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Learner, for example, smashes spinner's deliveries," Josh Thomas mused, tapping the pen on the newspaper.</p><p>"Does Adam Zampa fit?" Jeremy Howe joked, "He's a spinner."</p><p>Josh looked up and stared at Jeremy. "I don't think it's asking for *a* spinner."</p><p>"Guys, focus!" Taylor Adams commanded. "This meeting has been called to order!"</p><p>"Who even put you in charge anyway?" Chris Mayne grumbled, stirring in milk to his instant coffee.</p><p>"Pendles is at a day spa and we need to talk about a few things," Taylor said, authoritatively.</p><p>"A day spa?" Chris baulked, screwing up his nose. "Why does he get that?"</p><p>"I don't know, old man stuff," Taylor said, dismissively, "Maybe he should've invited you."</p><p>Jeremy guffawed, throwing his head back in laughter.</p><p>"Alright, first order of business," Taylor said. "This racism report issued about the Collingwood Football Club. What do we think?"</p><p>Josh jumped in. "They finally listened to my request to change the name of Coon cheese," he said, proudly.</p><p>Taylor blinked. "Not really what I meant, but thank you," he said, sincerely.</p><p>"You're welcome," Josh said, beaming, and then went back to his crossword happily.</p><p>"I reckon it's all stupid, we're not racist, it happened several years ago," Chris whined, "Why should we care? Who's Lumumba anyway?"</p><p>"Chris..." Taylor said, shaking his head.</p><p>"Just my opinion," Chris grumbled, and reached for the water jug. He peered inside. "Is this tap water? Who knows what's floating around in here, surely they've got sparkling mineral water." He left the jug and toddled off to the counter.</p><p>"Okay greeeeat," Taylor said, rolling his eyes, "As usual, thanks for your input, Mayney."</p><p>"Well, the review was okay, it told us what Lumumba already said," Jeremy added, shrugging, "It's all a learning curve for us. For everyone. We all just need to be better, speak up... don't deter anyone from speaking up..." </p><p>"Just if you see racism or anything of the sort," Taylor added, "Always speak up. Goes for anyone, anywhere, regardless of who you're with. If your white mates are making racist jokes, shut it down."</p><p>"Right," Darcy Moore said, nodding, stirring his almond skim milk cappuccino. "We're sorry about what Lumumba went through here. We never want another player to suffer like that again."</p><p>"Amen to that," Taylor said, before adding, "This issue is always ongoing and we will always talk about it to make sure everyone is heard." He looked at each teammate in the eye. "Alright, second order of business: who's still got gym equipment at home? The gym's looking a little bare."</p><p>"I thought we were meant to keep it," Jeremy replied, awkwardly. "My dog has slobbered over most of it."</p><p>"Sure it was your dog," Chris said, as he re-joined them at the table.</p><p>"I've brought everything back," Brayden Sier piped up. "I don't need any of it at home, I use my cat to do bicep curls."</p><p>Everyone stared at Brayden incredulously.</p><p>"Ohhhh kay then," Taylor said, "Final order of business: the most important day of the year. Team photo day."</p><p>The boys all groaned, Chris groaning louder than everyone.</p><p>"If you need a haircut, book in quickly with Darcy, as his schedule is filling up fast," Taylor said, nodding in Darcy Moore's direction, "Also we don't want him too overloaded."</p><p>Darcy grinned. "I don't mind, I'm happy to do everyone's hair."</p><p>"Never touch my hair," Chris complained.</p><p>"I don't think anyone has ever touched your bird's nest," Brody Mihocek said, chuckling.</p><p>"Alright," Taylor said, getting everyone's attention back, "So, make sure you book in your spray tans, eyebrow waxing, and haircuts now! Remember we need to look good for the photos and especially the badges."</p><p>Taylor paused dramatically.</p><p>"No one," he said, pausing again to look each teammate in the eye again. Even Josh looked up from his crossword, sensing the importance of what Taylor was about to say. "Absolutely none of you wants a badge as bad as Jonathon Marsh's."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>